(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting member and its forming mold, and more particularly to a light-emitting member capable of reducing the influence of the burrs on the external size of the entire base and its forming mold.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the properties such as compact size, low power consumption, low emission of heat, long lifetime, and the like of light-emitting components, they have been gradually used to substitute traditional tungsten filament lamps with similar functions in commercial products such as Christmas lights, torch lights, signal lights for vehicles, traffic signs, etc. Furthermore, the fundamental construction of a general light-emitting component comprises electrically conducting terminals with different polarities and a carrier disposed within a transparent package, wherein a die is fixedly disposed on the carrier, connections through gold wires are provided between the electrode layers of the die and the electrically conducting terminals, and each of the electrically conducting terminals are extended out of the transparent package to form power contacts.
The light source generated by the die causes the light-emitting effect under the condition that the electrically conducting terminals are energized. It is understood that a fluorescent material can be disposed at the periphery of the die. When the light source generated by the die passes through the fluorescent material, it is combined with the wavelength excited by the fluorescent material to produce a desired color light. Therefore, in comparison with the fixed specifications for traditional light sources, highly customized light-emitting components can be manufactured by means of the material design and formulation with the improvement of the related manufacturing processes and technology, thereby further soon expanding the market of light-emitting components.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, there are a plan view and a side view of a semi-finished frame of a general conventional light-emitting diode. Wherein the frame 10 is made by stamping a flat metal strip to form two carriers 12 which are corresponding to each other but whose corresponding ends are not connected with each other in a stamping operation. Next, a plastic body 13 is formed in the region between the two carriers 12 during an injection operation, followed by stamping the section of the carriers 12 that protrudes out of the plastic body 13 into the section of pins 14 of a given shape in a stamping operation. Then, the section of pins 14 is bent towards the given position with respect to the plastic body 13 through at least one stamping action to form a complete structure of the pins 14. Accordingly, the finishing process of an entire frame is completed so as to obtain a frame structure for a light-emitting diode in which light-emitting dies are fixedly disposed on the carriers 12 and a related fluorescent material or a related packaging material is filled into the plastic body 13.
In general, for the purpose of ensuring that the plastic body 13 does not deviate during the finishing process, the frame 10 can be further formed with supporting portions 15 for fastening the plastic body, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3. The supporting portions 15 are not connected with the carriers 12. When injection molding is performed, the upper and lower molds 161, 162 match with each other, as illustrated in FIG. 4, between which a forming space 163 for the plastic body is provided. The supporting portions 15 are located between the upper and lower molds 161, 162. When a plastic material is injected is into the forming space 163, the plastic material may bleed along the contact surfaces between the brinks of the forming space 163 and the supporting portions 15 to form burrs 17, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 5. The burrs 17 would cause errors in the overall dimensions after the plastic body is formed such that the light-emitting diode performs poorly and easily deviates from its original position when in use.